Verikan
No one is quite sure how to classify verikans. They possess the same temperaments as dragons – proud, intelligent, and vicious when provoked - but they also are covered in soft fur, and have beaks. As for their history, no mention of them has ever been found, so one can only guess as to how verikans came into existence. Many magi are studying these creatures at the moment, writing down all newly discovered information to ensure that the library is made more complete. It is difficult to observe a verikan, even if it is one's companion, as they are not fond of humans. Setting out a few crystals or shiny objects and waiting for a verikan to appear is the best way to catch a glimpse of one. These companions have also been seen eating bugs, but seem to prefer crystals and anything that glitters. Their great love for gems is not surprising, as they were discovered in the glittering caverns to the west. With their vibrant colors and crystals, verikans blend in perfectly with the Caves of Nareau. Their long, slim bodies allow them to weave through impossibly narrow tunnels and remain well out of sight. This, along with the fact that they live in the deepest of the caves, accounts for why they have eluded humans for so long. Even at the castle, they create and travel through tunnels, and are rarely seen. These extensive tunnels are said to go right beneath The Keep, and no one knows just how numerous they are. Egg The shell of this egg is encrusted with strange crystals. Hatchling Young verikans are not fond of human company, and are not often seen, as they travel underground. Although some magi try to tame these little ones, they scratch and peck when picked up, and are usually left to their own devices. The only time these irritating hatchlings are seen is at night, when they slink through the castle, looking for shiny objects to steal. If seen, a verikan hatchling takes off at an amusing, bouncing trot. If a magi carries bits of crystals everywhere, and offers them to a verikan hatchling at every opportunity, the two may form a tenuous friendship. Adult An adult verikan spends most of its time collecting rare crystals and soft materials for its nest. These nests are typically hidden in the Caves of Nareau, far away from prying eyes. Only a handful of people have ever seen one, and the accounts speak of most elaborate structures. The Caves of Nareau are so large that not many dare to enter for fear of getting lost. Any lights bounce off of the crystal embedded walls, making it nearly impossible to see. A few more intrepid explorers enter with ropes tied around their waists, making their way along in the dark with a spell or two. As no one knows what manner of creatures live in the depths, this is a most dangerous undertaking. Surprisingly enough, should a magi cultivate a strong relationship with their verikan companion, the creature may act as a guide. Bonding with a verikan is no easy task; these are proud companions, and cannot be coerced. They reach their full size at five years of age, at which point they grow magnificent crystals along their backs. These crystals are most useful in a number of spells, and skilled magi use them when scrying. A skilled person is able to see events taking place hundreds of miles away with great clarity. Getting a verikan to remain still long enough so one might look into these crystals is no easy feat; usually the creature is given a spell to make them sleepy, and is given treats. Verikans have some of the softest fur, and make certain that they are always looking their best. The fluffy ends of their tails are used to warm their eggs, and they seem most vain of them, grooming them constantly and waving them about. These tails are highly flexible, and an irritated verikan won't hesitate to whip someone with it. Breeding Additional Info * No. 322 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (July 15 - August 14, 2012) * Released: July 15, 2012 * Artist: Lazuli, Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Males are blue ** Females are purple Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Gender Dimorphism